canonicalfandomcom-20200214-history
Twin Peaks: Season 2
Twin Peaks: Season 2 is the second season of the American serial drama television series Twin Peaks, created by Mark Frost and David Lynch. The season premiered on September 30, 1990 and concluded on June 10, 1991, consisting of 22 episodes. "May the Giant Be with You," the season's opening episode, picks up moments after the season one finale ends. Season two chronicles the continuing investigation into the murder of Laura Palmer, while also expanding upon the show's supernatural elements, particularly regarding the Black Lodge. Twin Peaks saw a sharp decline in viewership in its second season, though it received positive reviews from critics. The series initially ended with the season two finale, "Beyond Life and Death." However, a feature-length film, Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me, was released the following year, which explored the final days of Laura Palmer's life. Season two features an ensemble cast, starring Kyle MacLachlan, Michael Ontkean, Madchen Amick, Dana Ashbrook, Richard Beymer, Lara Flynn Boyle, Sherilyn Fenn, Warren Frost, Peggy Lipton, James Marshall, Everett McGill, Jack Nance, Kimmy Robertson, Ray Wise, Joan Chen, Piper Laurie, Eric DaRe, Harry Goaz, Michael Horse, Sheryl Lee, and Russ Tamblyn. Plot Lying hurt in his room, Special Agent Dale Cooper has a vision in which a giant appears and reveals three clues: "There is a man in a smiling bag"; "The owls are not what they seem"; and "Without chemicals, he points." He takes Cooper's gold ring and explains that when Cooper understands the three premonitions, his ring will be returned. Leo Johnson survives his shooting but suffers brain damage and remains in a comatose state. Catherine Martell disappears, presumably killed in the mill fire. Leland Palmer, whose hair has turned white overnight, returns to work but behaves erratically. Cooper deduces that the "main in the smiling bag" is the corpse of Jacques Renault in a body bag. The one-armed Mike reveals that he is inhabiting the body of Phillip Gerard. His personality surfaces when Gerard forgoes the use of a certain drug. Mike reveals that he and Bob once collaborated in killing humans and that Bob is similarly inhabiting a man in the town. Cooper and the sheriff's department use Mike, in control of Gerard's body, to help find Bob - "without chemicals, he points." Donna Hayward befriends an agoraphobic orchid grower named Harold Smith whom Laura Palmer entrusted with a second, secret diary she kept. Harold catches Donna and Maddy Ferguson attempting to steal the diary from him and hangs himself in despair. Cooper and the sheriff's department take possession of Laura's secret diary, and learn that Bob, a friend of her father's, had been sexually abusing her since childhood and she used drugs to cope. They initially suspect that the killer is Ben Horne and arrest him, but Leland Palmer, the actual host for Bob, brutally kills Maddy. Cooper begins to doubt Horne's guilt, so he gathers all of his suspects in the belief that he will receive a sign to help him identify the killer. The giant appears and confirms that Leland is Bob's host, giving Cooper back his ring. Cooper and Truman take Leland into custody. In control of Leland's body, Bob admits to a string of murders, before forcing Leland to commit suicide. Leland, as he dies, is freed of Bob's influence and begs for forgiveness. Bob's spirit disappears into the woods in the form of an owl and the lawmen wonder if he will reappear. Cooper is set to leave Twin Peaks when he is framed for drug trafficking by Jean Renault and is suspended from the FBI. Renault holds Cooper responsible for the deaths of his brothers, Jacques and Bernard. Jean Renault is killed in a shootout with police, and Cooper is cleared of all charges. Windom Earle, Cooper's former mentor and FBI partner, escapes from a mental institution and comes to Twin Peaks. Cooper had previously been having an affair with Earle's wife, Caroline, when she was under his protection as a witness to a federal crime Earle committed. Earle murdered Caroline and wounded Cooper. He now engages Cooper in a twisted game of chess where Earle murders someone whenever a piece is captured. The game is so deliberate and maddening that Cooper deduces Earle has come for his revenge. Investigating Bob's origin and whereabouts with the help of Major Garland Briggs, Cooper learns of the existence of the White Lodge and the Black Lodge, two extra-dimensional realms whose entrances are somewhere in the woods surrounding Twin Peaks. Catherine Martell returns to town in disguise, having survived the mill fire, and manipulates Ben Horne into signing a development project over to her. Andrew Packard, Josie Packard's late husband, is revealed to still be alive, having faked his death after learning that Josie was plotting to kill him on the orders of his business rival and Josie's tormentor from Hong Kong, Thomas Eckhardt. Meanwhile, Cooper discovers that Josie is the one who shot him in his hotel room. Andrew forces Josie to confront Eckhardt. Josie kills Eckhardt but she mysteriously dies when Truman and Cooper try to apprehend her. Cooper falls in love with a new arrival in town, Annie Blackburn. Leo Johnson partially regains consciousness and attempts to kill Shelly, but she survives. Injured and in a mentally incapacitated state after fleeing into the woods, Leo is discovered and captured by Windom Earle. When Cooper realizes that Window Earle's incredibly ambitious and deliberate game of chess has been nothing more than a distraction, allowing Earle to search for the Black Lodge - Earle having been assigned to investigate it years ago by the government as part of a secret program tied to the FBI - Earle becomes aware of his cover being blown and abandons his game with Cooper. When Annie wins the Miss Twin Peaks contest, Earle kidnaps her and takes her to the entrance to the Black Lodge, whose power he seeks to use for himself. Through a series of clues, Cooper discovers the entrance to the Black Lodge, which turns out to be the strange, red-curtained room from his dream. He is greeted by the Man from Another Place, the giant, and Laura Palmer, who each give Cooper cryptic messages. Searching for Annie and Earle, Cooper encounters doppelgangers of various people, including Maddy Ferguson and Leland Palmer. Cooper finds Earle, who demands Cooper's soul in exchange for Annie's life. Cooper agrees, and Earle kills him. However, Bob appears and takes Earle's soul for himself, telling Cooper that Earle cannot ask for his soul. Bob then turns on Cooper, who is chased through the Black Lodge by a doppelganger of himself. Outside the Black Lodge, Andrew Packard, Pete Martell and Audrey Horne are caught in an explosion at a bank vault, a trap laid by the late Eckhardt. Cooper and Annie reappear in the woods, both injured. Annie is taken to a hospital but Cooper recovers in his room at the Great Northern Hotel. In his bathroom, Copper looks into the mirror, as Bob smiles back at him, revealing that the Cooper who emerged in the woods is in fact his doppelganger under Bob's possession. He smashes his head into the bathroom mirror and laughs maniacally. Episodes # May the Giant Be with You # Coma # The Man Behind the Glass # Laura's Secret Diary # The Orchid's Curse # Demons # Lonely Souls # Drive with a Dead Girl # Arbitrary Law # Dispute Between Brothers # Masked Ball # The Black Widow # Checkmate # Double Play # Slaves and Masters # The Condemned Woman # Wounds and Scars # On the Wings of Love # Variations on Relations # The Path to the Black Lodge # Miss Twin Peaks # Beyond Life and Death Cast * Kyle MacLachlan 'as ''Special Agent Dale Cooper * 'Michael Ontkean '''as ''Sheriff Harry S. Truman * '''Madchen Amick as Shelly Johnson * Dana Ashbrook 'as ''Bobby Briggs * '''Richard Beymer as Benjamin Horne * Lara Flynn Boyle as Donna Hayward * Sherilyn Fenn as Audrey Horne * Warren Frost as Dr. Will Hayward * Peggy Lipton as Norma Jennings * James Marshall 'as ''James Hurley * 'Everett McGill '''as ''Big Ed Hurley * '''Jack Nance as Pete Martell * Kimmy Robertson 'as ''Lucy Moran * '''Ray Wise as Leland Palmer * Joan Chen as Jocelyn Packard * Piper Laurie as Catherine Martell * Eric DaRe 'as ''Leo Johnson * '''Harry Goaz as Deputy Andy Brennan * Michael Horse as Deputy Tommy "Hawk" Hill * Sheryl Lee as Maddy Ferguson ''and ''Laura Palmer * Russ Tamblyn as Dr. Lawrence Jacoby * Wendy Robie as Nadine Hurley * Don S. Davis as Maj. Garland Briggs * Chris Mulkey 'as ''Hank Jennings * 'Gary Hershberger '''as ''Mike Nelson * 'Grace Zabriskie '''as ''Sarah Palmer * 'Catherine E. Coulson '''as ''The Log Lady * 'Ian Buchanan '''as ''Dick Tremayne * 'Mary Jo Deschanel '''as ''Eileen Hayward * '''Frank Silva as Bob * Kenneth Welsh 'as ''Windom Earle * '''Al Strobel as Phillip Michael Gerard * David Patrick Kelly as Jerry Horne * Miguel Ferrer 'as ''FBI Agent Albert Rosenfield * 'John Boylan '''as ''Mayor Dwayne Milford * 'Victoria Catlin '''as ''Blackie O'Reilly * 'Charlotte Stewart '''as ''Betty Briggs * 'Jill Engels '''as ''Trudy * '''David Lynch as FBI Regional Bureau Chief Gordon Cole * Heather Graham 'as ''Annie Blackburn * '''Robyn Lively as Lana Budding Milford * Dan O'Herlihy 'as ''Andrew Packard * '''Billy Zane as John Justice Wheeler * James Booth as Ernie Niles * Don Amendolia 'as ''Emory Battis * 'Annette McCarthy '''as ''Evelyn Marsh * '''Michael Parks as Jean Renault * Ron Blair as Randy St. Croix * Carel Struycken 'as ''Giant * 'Mak Takano '''as ''Asian Man * 'Phoebe Augustine '''as ''Ronette Pulaski * 'Lenny von Dohlen '''as ''Harold Smith * '''Brenda Jones as Jones * Robert Bauer 'as ''Johnny Horne * 'Hank Worden '''as ''Waiter * '''Michael J. Anderson as Man from Another Place * Jan D'Arcy 'as ''Sylvia Horne * 'David Duchovny '''as ''DEA Agent Dennis * '''David L. Lander as Tim Pinkle * Jane Greer 'as ''Vivian Smythe Niles * '''David Warner as Thomas Eckhardt * Tony Jay 'as ''Dougie Milford * '''Nicholas Love as Malcolm Sloan * Galyn Gorg 'as ''Nancy * 'Brett Vadset '''as ''Joey * '''Royal Dano as Judge Clinton Sternwood * Clarence Williams III 'as ''FBI Agent Roger Hardy * 'Gavan O'Herlihy '''as ''RCMP Officer Preston King * 'Ritch Brinkley '''as ''DA Daryl Lodwick * 'Royce D. Applegate '''as ''Rev. Clarence Brocklehurst * '''Ron Kirk as Cappy * Claire Stansfield 'as ''Sid * 'Ron Taylor '''as ''Coach Wingate * 'John Apicella '''as ''Jeffrey Marsh * 'Craig MacLachlan '''as ''The Dead Man * 'Jessica Wallenfels '''as ''Harriet Hayward * 'Joshua Harris '''as ''Nicky * 'Julee Cruise '''as ''Girl Singer * '''Andrea Hays as Heidi * Gerald L'Ecuyer 'as ''Bartender * 'Brenda E. Mathers '''as ''Caroline *'Ian Abercrombie '''as ''Tom Brockman *'Tony Burton '''as ''Colonel Riley *'Kathleen Wilhoite '''as ''Gwen Morton *'''Frances Bay as Mrs. Tremond *'Bellina Logan '''as ''Desk Clerk *'Van Dyke Parks '''as ''Jack Racine *'Willie Garson '''as ''Heavy Metal Roadie *'Emily Fincher '''as ''Louise Dombrowski *'Leonard Ray' as Lounge Local *'Clive Rosengren '''as ''Mr. Zipper *'Matt Battaglia '''as ''Cop *'Austin Jack Lynch' as Little Boy *'Jill Pierce '''as ''Ice-Bucket Girl *'Mae Williams '''as ''Mrs. Tremond *'J. Marvin Campbell '''as ''MP #1 *'Jack McGee '''as ''Bartender *'Don Calfa '''as ''Vice Principal Greege *'Jimmy Scott '''as ''Singer *'Will Seltzer '''as ''Mr. Brunston *'John Charles Sheeham '''as ''Bellman *'Michael M. Vendrell '''as ''Outside Bodyguard *'Julie Hayek '''as ''Model *'Robert Apisa '''as ''Bodyguard on Stairs *'Betsy Lynn George '''as ''Teen Model *'Lisa Cloud '''as ''PE Teacher *'Stephen C. MacLaughlin '''as ''Pie Eater *'Geraldine Keams '''as ''Irene Littlehorse *'Charles Miller '''as ''Doctor *'Tiffany Muxlow '''as ''Cheerleader *'Molly Shannon '''as ''Judy Swain *'Ed Wright '''as ''Dell Mibbler *'Susan Sundholm '''as ''Samantha *'Sandra Kaye Wetzel '''as ''Nurse *'Alicia Witt '''as ''Gersten Hayward *'Arvo Katajisto '''as ''Security Guard *'David Chadwick '''as ''Daniel Brenton *'Beverly Gordon '''as ''Mrs. Brunston